Welcome Home
by Raphianna
Summary: *sequel to 'Where Are You Thomas'* When Thomas and James finally come home, Edward is overjoyed to see his son. And James finally admits a big secret that he's been holding in for far too long. Thomas/Edward Father-Son relationship and Thomas/James slash :D


**Welcome Home…**

…

 **A/N. this is a sequel to 'Where Are You Thomas?' and after watching 'Journey Beyond Sodor', I kinda ship Thomas and James.**

 **So along with Thomas and Edward's Father-son relationship, there will be Thomas/James slash :3**

 ***kissing scene between two boys (engines). Relationship between two boys. If you do not like, please do not read***

 **I might also write more on this pairing.**

…

 _So lock up your gates with your skeleton key_

 _You can't make me stay where I don't want to be!_

 _It's not right, it's not fair_

 _This is no place for me_

 _I want to, I need to,_

 _I have to be free to go home!_

It was a late morning for the engines at Tidmouth Sheds. No one had moved from their places after they woke up, too tired and lost in their own thoughts to do so. None of them got much sleep the night before, all still worried for their friends, Thomas and Edward.

At some point last night, Edward had moved into Thomas' shed to sleep. On that note, he was the only one still asleep, and they all wanted to make sure he would be ok.

Twenty minutes after they all woke up, a blue car drove into Tidmouth. After the engine turned off, a very upset Sir Topham Hatt stepped out and walked to the sheds.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded angrily. "You're all late for your work, and everything is delayed, and I-"

"Shh!" Gordon hushed the Fat Controller quickly, glancing over at the still sleeping Edward.

Before Sir Topham Hatt could say anything, Emily spoke, in a hushed tone.

"Sir, we know we're late, and everything is delayed but…," She sighed.

"Edward broke down last night" Percy said. "He started crying, and wouldn't stop worrying about Thomas."

"He didn't fall asleep until very late into the night." Gordon said. "And, if you hadn't noticed yet, he's still sleeping."

"And we wanted to stay behind, and make sure he was ok." Percy explained.

Sir Topham Hatt looked over at the K2 engine, and sighed, seeing Edward's still troubled expression even in his sleep.

"Alright." He said after a few moments. "I will let you all stay another fifteen minutes. But this is the only time I am allowing this, is this understood?" He asked, staring at his engines firmly.

They all nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good." He said. "Then I want you all at work."

They all nodded again, and then Sir Topham left.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Gordon, James, Percy, and Emily sighed. There was only one way to wake Edward up- and it wasn't very pleasant.

So they all breathed in, and blew their whistles.

Edward's eyes flew open in alarm and shock as the loud high and low pitched noises rang through the air.

"Ah!" He cried out as he sped forward a few feet.

"Edward!" Percy called out. "Edward calm down, it was just us!"

The blue engine panted as he backed into his son's birth once more. "Why- why did you do that?" He quietly asked.

"We had to wake you." James said. "We're already thirty-five minutes late for work."

"Oh…" Edward mumbled. "Did Sir Topham Hatt come by?"

"He did." Gordon said. "About fifteen minutes ago in fact."

"At first he was angry." Emily said. "But when we explained what happened last night, and saw you still asleep, he gave us fifteen minutes."

"Which has now been used and that's why we woke you up." James said.

Edward nodded. "I see…"

"Come on everyone." Gordon said. "Time to go."

Then one by one all the engines left Tidmouth Sheds to start the day.

As they were leaving, Percy sped up to James. "James… you're still going to try and find Thomas, right?"

James sighed. "Yes Percy. I am." He said. "Edward was right. If I hadn't teased Thomas, this wouldn't be happening. He's my friend and.., I shouldn't have done that..,"

"… You care about him, don't you, James?" Percy asked after a few moments.

"Well, of course I do! He's my friend." The red engine said.

"Hm…" Percy mumbled, staring at James inquiringly. "I don't believe you mean it in that way…"

James sputtered in embarrassment as his cheeks turned red as his paintwork.

Percy laughed but not too loud as they were still both behind the other engines. "Do you, like him?" Percy whispered.

James looked away. "Yes. I do." James mumbled after a few moments. "But I want to find Thomas so Edward can have his son back. Then maybe.., I can tell him."

"Well, James. I wish you luck." Percy smiled, then sped away to get a load of cars.

…

About an hour later, Percy slowly steamed into Knapford Station, and saw Sir Topham Hatt on the platform. He moved forward, and smiled hopefully. "Any news about Thomas, Sir?" He asked.

"No, Percy." The Fat Controller sighed. "Not yet. The cars arrived at Bridlington in the middle of the night, but nobody knows what's happened to Thomas." He said.

Then James whistle could be heard as he steamed into the station besides Percy. "I've got an idea, Sir." He said as he braked. "Why don't _I_ go to the Mainland and look for Thomas? Wouldn't that be really useful?"

"It's kind of you to volunteer James." Sir Topham Hatt said. "But I need you to work on Thomas' branchline. There are still carrots waiting in Ulfstead, and cars full of tweezers in Vicarstown."

"But I _want_ to go to the Mainland Sir." James pouted.

"I know that James." Sir Topham Hatt said. "But I've already sent Emily off with the Kipper, and Edward is collecting the band. I simply can't spare another engine. Not with Henry at the Steamworks and Thomas delayed."

"Delayed?!" Percy gasped. "Oh no. I only thought he was lost…"

James sighed. "I _know_ that Sir, but if someone doesn't go get Thomas, who _knows_ what will happen? Then we might always be behind schedule because Thomas is gone!"

Sir Topham Hatt was stunned into silence. "Well uh..,"

Then one of Sir Topham Hatt's workers came up. "Uh Sir, actually.., Edward isn't collecting the band."

The Fat Controller turned away from the number five and six engines to stare at his worker curiously.

"What do you mean, 'Edward isn't collecting the band'?" Sir Topham Hatt asked.

"Well." The worker explained. "When we coupled him up to his train, he didn't move. When we went to go see what was wrong, he was looking down and mumbling to himself. And no matter how many times we called his name, and waved our hands in front of his face, he wouldn't respond."

"Oh dear..," Sir Topham Hatt mumbled.

Before he could take any further action, they all heard the sound of an engine speeding down the tracks.

Everyone looked and gasped as they saw Edward. He was rushing down the track towards them on the other side of the platform. When they saw him pass, they saw tears running down his face.

"Edward..," Percy mumbled as the steam from Edward's path slowly disappeared.

James looked back at Sir Topham Hatt. "Sir-"

"Alright James, go." He said.

"W-what?" James asked, stunned.

"I said go, James." He said again. "You are right. If Thomas is gone for too long..,"

James nodded quickly. "Yes sir." Then he steamed off towards the Mainland.

Percy watched as James sped away with a small smile on his face. "Good luck James…"

…

It was nearing nighttime on the island on Sodor, and the engines were all at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, fearing the worst. James still hadn't returned from the Mainland, and everyone was worried. Especially Edward.

"Now James hasn't come back..," Edward mumbled. "I don't like the feeling of this…"

Henry sighed, finally back from the Steamworks. "None of us do, Edward."

Percy smiled a little. "Don't worry guys.., I know they'll come home, I just know it."

"I agree..," Emily said after a few moments.

"Come on everyone..," Gordon mumbled. "Let's go home..,"

"No." Edward said. "I can't. I can't leave. I can't go home. I must wait for Thomas."

Percy sighed. "Edward wait..," He said. "Think about what you're doing to yourself. To all of us."

Edward looked at Percy genuinely confused before his look saddened. "Percy… I'm just worried for my son.., is that a crime?"

"Well, no." Percy reassured. "But like I said, think about this. Would Thomas like to see you like this? Worrying yourself to near shutdown? Making everyone else fear for your safety?"

"… No." Edward said, looking down at the track below him.

"I understand you're worried for Thomas." Percy said. "We all are. But how do you think Thomas would feel? Knowing his Father isn't well."

"I- don't think he'd be very happy." Edward said after a few moments.

"Exactly." Percy said. "All we're asking for is for you to just stay strong. Be that light that guides Thomas and James home."

Edward looked down on the track, deep in thought, before sighing, and looking up. Slowly, he managed a small smile. "Alright." He said. "I'll work on it. I'll be strong."

Everyone smiled. "Ok." Percy said. "Ok, good."

"Now, can we go home?" Emily asked.

Edward nodded. "Yes. Come along everyone."

So all the engines steamed their way home, hoping Thomas and James would come back soon.

…

Edward was the last to back into his birth as they all reached Tidmouth Sheds. The sun was almost below the horizon, revealing a pink sky, with pink and grey clouds dusting overhead. Quite a magnificent sight.

"I don't remember it being this pretty last night." Emily sighed.

"Me either." Gordon said.

"It is quite a sight, isn't it?" Came a new voice.

"Sir Topham Hatt!" Percy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to check up on all of you." The Fat Controller said. "I know these past couple days have been hard on you, so I had to make sure you were all alright."

Edward smiled. "Oh, we're fine, Sir." He reassured.

"I can see that." Sir Topham Hat replied. "I'm glad to see you're doing better, Edward." He smiled.

"Well, Percy gave me a little talk earlier, and now I understand what must be done." The K2 replied smiling.

Suddenly-

 _Peep peep!_

 _Toot toot!_

Everyone gasped.

"Are those…" Percy gasped.

Then, everyone could see smoke trails coming from behind a few buildings as they neared Tidmouth Sheds.

And to everyone's delight, they saw their friends, James and Thomas whoosh around the bend, blowing their whistles in joy.

Soon, everyone joined in in blowing their whistles in joy, celebrating that Thomas and James were home.

"Thomas!" Edward called out in elation seeing that his son was right where he belonged.

Since he was the last one into the sheds, the turntable was still pointed in his direction and conveniently was pointed in the direction of the track Thomas was on.

So Edward steamed forward, towards Thomas in excitement.

The same could also be said for Thomas. When he saw his Father, he felt as if his boiler would burst.

"Edward!" He cried out in happiness as he moved forward as well.

The two blue engines put on their brakes before they collided into each other, and instead, moved forward slowly, pressing their buffers together in some type of faux hug. Everyone else remained respectively silent as Edward and Thomas smiled.

Then, much Thomas' surprise, Edward started kissing Thomas' nose repeatedly making the blue tank engine laugh.

"Aha ha ha! Father- wha- wait, yes I'm home!" Thomas cried out, laughing as Edward pulled away and smiled.

"Oh, my son, my precious child." Edward mumbled. "You're home, you're back, and you're safe." Edward said, looking at the small tank engine in front of him.

Thomas nodded, so thankful to be back in his Father's safe presence. "Yes, yes, Father." He smiled. "I'm home.., I'm ok. I promise." Thomas said, looking at the older engine.

Both smiled and closed their eyes, enjoying this moment immensely.

Finally Percy spoke up. "Thomas! Oh, Thomas you're back! Both you and James are ok!"

James chuckled. "Yes, yes we're both ok." He smiled, which made everyone cheer.

"I'm so glad you both are safe, boys." Sir Topham Hatt said, walking up to his engines.

Thomas smiled sheepishly, and gently backed away from his Father a bit. "Thank you, Sir. And.., I'm sorry." He said. "James was right- I shouldn't have taken his cars to the Mainland. It was his job, not mine. I know I must've caused confusion and delay."

"Now hold on a minute." James spoke up. "You taking my cars to the Mainland was also partly my fault. I shouldn't have teased you, Thomas. And for that, I apologize. If I hadn't done so, you wouldn't have felt the need to take them in the first place." James said, looking the blue tank engine and smiling softly.

Thomas blushed, and looked away, before looking back at the red engine. Slowly, he smiled. "I forgive you, James." He said softly.

No one seemed to notice the soft smile James gave to Thomas, or Thomas' blush. However, Percy did, and he quietly snickered and smirked.

Sir Topham Hatt shook his head and beamed. "Never mind that anyhow, Thomas. It's in the past. I was able to manage. I'll let you all have the day off for tomorrow. For now, you all just get some rest."

Edward smiled gratefully. "Thank you Sir." He said, as he moved forward to let Thomas and James go into their births first.

Sir Topham Hatt smiled, then left.

"Although…" Edward mumbled shortly after The Fat Controller left. "Percy.., can I make a request?"

Percy nodded, wiping the smirk off his face. "Of course Edward, what is it?"

"Can you and I switch places for tonight?" Edward asked. "You see, your shed is next to Thomas' and…"

But Percy understood in a heartbeat. "Of course, Edward." Percy smiled. Then, slowly, Percy moved into where Edward usually resided, next to Gordon, and smiled at the big engine, which was returned.

Edward smiled. "Thank you, Percy." Then Edward moved into Percy's shed, next to Thomas'.

He looked over at his son, and smiled, which Thomas returned.

Slowly the sun disappeared below the horizon, leaving a starry sky in its place.

Everyone marveled at the sight above them for a moment, happy that everything was as it should be.

"Alright everyone." Edward said after a while. "Time to get some sleep."

All the engines nodded.

Edward looked over at Thomas, who was about to fall asleep, and smiled. "Goodnight, my precious son." He whispered.

"Goodnight, Father." Thomas yawned and smiled, then slowly fell asleep.

The K2 smiled, glad that Thomas and James were home, and slowly let sleep claim him as well.

However, what Edward didn't know was that someone else's eyes were on Thomas.

James sighed as he stared at the sleeping tank engine besides him.

 _How am I going to confess this to Thomas?_ James thought to himself. The last thing he wanted was to ruin his friendship or chance with Thomas.

" _Psst._ "

James looked on the other side of him to see Percy looking at him with knowing eyes.

" _What?_ " James whispered, trying to keep his voice low.

" _Tell him. Tell Thomas how you feel tonight._ " Percy whispered back.

" _What?!_ " James whispered in shock. " _Are you nuts?! What if Thomas doesn't feel the same? What if he hates me after?_ " He asked, finally voicing the questions that have been swimming in his mind for months.

" _Thomas won't hate you._ " Percy reassured. " _Even if he doesn't feel the same, he won't hate you._ "

James sighed, as he looked back at Thomas.

" _Come on, James._ " Percy whispered. " _This might be your only chance. Wouldn't you rather know now?_ " He asked.

James nodded. " _Yes, I would Percy._ "

" _Then go on. Plus, you'll be alone. No one can bother you two._ " Percy whispered.

James nodded once more. " _Alright._ "

Percy smiled. " _I believe in you, James._ " Then he closed his eyes, and slowly fell asleep with a smile on his face.

James sighed. _I suppose Percy is right._ He thought.

So he looked over at Thomas. " _Psst. Psst. Hey Thomas, wake up._ "

"Huh..?" Thomas mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. After a moment, they landed on James. "James?" He asked. "What are you doing up? What's wrong?"

" _Shh!_ " James quickly whispered. " _Follow me._ " He said. " _I need to talk to you._ " Then he slowly steamed forward onto the turntable, and out of Tidmouth Sheds.

Thomas quirked an eyebrow, but regardless, followed James, once the turntable was in his direction.

Once they were out of Tidmouth, James breathed a sigh of relief.

"James." Thomas said. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Alone." James mumbled as they steamed down the track.

Thomas could sense something was bothering his friend, so he came up with an idea.

"Well, we're going to pass a siding in a bit." Thomas said. "We can go there, and we won't be bothered." He suggested with a small smile.

James looked at Thomas, then smiled in return. "Alright."

So, they kept moving down the track for a little bit, before they reached their destination. Quietly, Thomas reversed and backed into the siding, behind the trees, hidden from sight.

James smiled, and followed, stopping in front of Thomas so they were face to face.

"Now." Thomas said. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

James sighed. "You know.., I'm sorry for how I teased you, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Thomas said. "And you know I'm sorry for taking your cars. I know you wanted to go to the Mainland."

James looked at him. "But I _did_ go to the Mainland Thomas." He said. "To find _you_." He smiled. "And trust me. _That_ was an adventure I'll never forget." He said.

Thomas laughed. "I suppose you're right." He said as he looked at James. "So, is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

James' smile disappeared as he sighed. "No.., it's not. There's something else."

Thomas smiled comfortingly. "Then go on. I won't judge." He reassured his friend.

James took a deep breath. "Actually. I'm.., going to show you. Close your eyes."

Thomas looked at him, puzzled. "Huh?" He asked. "But how can you show me if my eyes are closed?"

"Just.., close your eyes, ok?" James asked.

Thomas looked at him and nodded. "Alright." Then he did as he was asked, and closed his eyes.

Once James was certain that Thomas' eyes were closed, he slowly moved forward until he was mere inches from Thomas.

He took a deep breath, and pressed forward, placing his lips on Thomas'.

Thomas' eyes flew open in shock as he backed away from James, and into the set of buffers behind him. "James..?!"

James looked down at the ground below him. "Please, don't freak out Thomas, but.., I like you, ok?" He said.

Thomas looked away, then back at the one who just kissed him. "You… do?"

James sighed, still not able to look at the blue tank engine. "Yes Thomas, I do. I.., I love you." He said.

Thomas smiled a bit. "I love you too, James."

James looked at Thomas in shock. "You do?!"

Thomas smiled. "Yes James, I do." He said. "I love you too."

James gasped in excitement. He couldn't believe what he just heard, but he told himself to, reminding himself, that this wasn't a dream.

It was reality.

James moved forward towards Thomas once more, and Thomas did the same.

They stopped when the both of them were mere inches from each other.

"Thomas..," James mumbled. "Be mine?"

Thomas smiled. "Yes James, I will."

James laughed quietly, happy that it didn't go downhill. Slowly, he moved forward again until his lips were on Thomas' once more, and this time, Thomas kissed back.

Nothing and no one bothered the two engines as they kissed each other gently and softly for a little while, softly laughing in happiness.

James pulled away after a while, and kissed Thomas' cheek, which Thomas returned, kissing James' cheek as well.

"Come on, Thomas." James said. "We should head back home."

Thomas hummed in agreement, before he yawned. "Yes, let's go, I'm sleepy."

James laughed as he back out of the siding, with Thomas following closely. Soon, the two engines were on their way home in a comfortable silence.

When they reached Tidmouth Sheds, James let Thomas go into his shed first, then he backed into his own when Thomas was safely stopped.

James sighed in content. "Welcome home, Thomas..," He smiled at his blue treasure.

Thomas smiled back. "Welcome home, James." He replied. "Goodnight." Thomas whispered as he fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Thomas." James whispered. The he closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep until he heard-

"You take care of my son, James." Came Edward's protective, yet soft voice.

James kept his eyes closed as he smiled. "I will Edward. I promise." He smiled.

 _Never mind about_

 _Who is the favourite_

 _The most important thing_

 _Is being friends!_


End file.
